1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module for electrically connecting adjacent solar cells to each other by an interconnector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic power generation that converts light energy to electrical energy using a photoelectric conversion effect is widely used as a means that obtains non-polluting and renewable energy. With improvements of a photoelectric conversion efficiency of a solar cell, a photovoltaic power generation system using a plurality of solar cell modules may be installed in individual homes.
In a solar cell module, in order to output electric power generated by a solar cell to the outside, a method is used to take a current through a power line of a junction box by connecting a conductor, for example, an interconnector connected to a positive electrode and a negative electrode of the solar cell to a lead line, and connecting the lead line to the junction box so as take out power to the outside of a solar cell module.